Ich hasse Montage!
by Fanpire-Sarah
Summary: Eric Cartman und Kyle Broflovski haben heimlich Gefühle füreinander. Wird einer von ihnen über seinen Schatten springen können und es dem anderen gestehen? Oder werden sie weiterhin so tun als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen? - Diese Geschichte habe ich für eine Freundin geschrieben, weil sie auf Kyman steht. Ich find K2 zwar besser, aber jeder des seinen :D


Eine South Park Fan fiction: **Kyman**

Ich hasse Montage!

„Pupsi, es wird Zeit aufzustehen. Du musst zur Schule." Mit diesen Worten weckte mich meine Mum um 6 Uhr morgens auf einem Montagmorgen.

„Ich steh ja gleich auf! Und jetzt raus aus meinem Zimmer!", grummelte ich in mein Kissen hinein. Ich hasse Montage!

„Aber auch wirklich aufstehen, Spatz. Mommy muss nämlich gleich zur Arbeit und kann dich nicht wieder zur Schule fahren, wie letzte Woche."

„Ja ja, ich steh schon auf. Raus jetzt!" Als wäre ich nicht schon genug genervt, muss mir meine Mum dann auch noch am frühen Morgen auf den Sack gehen?

„Okay, Purzelchen. Bis später. Hab dich lieb und hab einen schönen Tag in der Schule, ja?", verabschiedete sie sich und schloss meine Zimmertür zu. Schule und schöner Tag? Passt ja mal überhaupt nicht zusammen. Na egal, wenigstens war sie weg. Ich frag mich manchmal ernsthaft, ob andere Mütter auch so aufdringlich sind wie meine.

Nach dem ich noch fast zehn Minuten darüber nachdachte und zu dem Schluss kam, dass Eltern allgemein zum Kotzen sind, es sei denn man will was von ihnen haben, schaffte ich es mich endlich aus dem Bett zu quälen. Wenn's nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich heute einfach blaugemacht. Aber da wir heute ein wichtiges Examen schreiben, hatte ich wohl kaum eine andere Wahl.

Frisch geduscht, angezogen und die Zähne geputzt ging ich nach unten, um noch schnell was zu frühstücken bevor ich zur Bushaltestelle musste. Wenigstens hatte meine Mum mir einen Teller voll Pancakes mit Sirup fertiggemacht bevor sie ging. Wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn ich mit leerem Magen zur Schule müsste!

Der Teller war ruckzuck verputzt und nun war ich mit meinem Rucksack auf dem Weg zur Haltestelle. Schon von weitem konnte ich seine orange Jacke und seine dämliche grüne Mütze sehen, die er schon seit der Vorschule trug. Natürlich war das eine andere als die von damals, aber sie sah genauso aus nur eine Nummer größer, damit sie auf seinen Dickschädel passte. Ich lächelte gehässig in mich hinein. Stan und Kenny schienen noch nicht da zu sein, was schon merkwürdig ist, da Stan und Kyle oftmals zusammen zur Bushaltestelle laufen.

„Hey Judenratte! Wo steckt dein Freund?" rief ich Kyle zu während ich auf ihn zuschritt.

„Halt deine Fresse, Fettarsch! Ich bin echt nicht in der Stimmung für so was!"

„Oh, das hat wohl jemand wieder seine Tage, was?", fing ich an zu lachen.

„Du sollst einfach dein fettes Maul halten und nicht immer meine Leute verarschen!" Kyle sah mich zornig an. Sein Gesicht wurde langsam rot vor Wut.

„Ey! Ich bin nicht fett! Ich hab nur schwere Knochen!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Das erzählst du uns schon seit der Grundschule. Wird endlich erwachsen und seh den Tatsachen ins Augen, Fettsack.", er blitzte mich wütend an. Der ist wohl heute wirklich mit dem falschen Judenbein aufgestanden.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?", sagte Stan, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Er und Kenny kamen langsam auf uns zu.

„Oh, gar nichts. Nur das unser kleiner Jude mal wieder seine Tage hat.", erwiderte ich abwesend. Ich machte mir immer noch Gedanken darum, was Kyle über die Leber gelaufen war. Normalerweise ist er nicht ganz so aggressiv. Naja, ok, er wird schon immer richtig wütend, wenn ich anfing auf ihm herumzuhacken, aber trotzdem war an seinem Verhalten heute irgendetwas anders. Leider hab ich nur keine Ahnung was da hinter steckt.

Momentmal, warum interessiert mich das überhaupt? Soll mir doch egal sein, was der hat.

„Ich hab nicht meine verfluchte Tage! Ich bin einfach schlecht drauf, okay?!", rief Kyle genervt aus. Ich konnte mir einfach keinen Kommentar verkneifen.

„Passt auf, sonst lässt euch die Judenprinzessin noch in den Kerker werfen."

Damit hab ich den Bogen wohl überspannt, denn das nächste was ich spürte war ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Kiefer und ich stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Stan stellte sich sofort zwischen uns und versuchte Kyle zu beruhigen.

„Was sollte das denn, Arschloch?!", schrie ich Kyle an, der mich immer noch wutentbrannt ansah.

„Kyle, jetzt komm mal runter! Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Stan leicht geschockt von Kyles Gewaltausbruch.

„Ich kann dir sagen, was mit ihm los ist.", rief ich Stan zu.

„Sei still Cartman. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer.", antwortete er und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Superbesten-Freund um. „Was ist los, Kyle?"

„Gar nichts ist los! Mir geht es bestens!" Genau in dem Augenblick kam der Bus und Kyle stampfte wütend davon um sich auf seinen Stammplatz im hinteren Teil des Buses zu setzen.

Kenny, Stan und ich sahen uns sahen uns an. Anscheinend hatte jeder gerade ein großes Fragezeichen auf der Stirn stehen.

„Was ist denn mit ihm los? So hab ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt.", sagte Kenny leise. Man konnte seine Verwirrung klar aus seiner Stimme entnehmen. Kenny trug seit der 7. Klasse nicht mehr die Kapuze seines Parkers, weil er gemerkt hat, dass er mehr Chancen bei den Mädels hat, wenn er sein Aussehen zur Schau stellt.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht noch rauskriege.", schwor sich Stan.

„Hey! Wollt ihr jetzt mitfahren oder nicht? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", rief der Busfahrer genervt.

Stan zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg in den Bus ein mit Kenny und mir im Schlepptau. Kenny setzte sich zu Red, die nächste Bitch, die er im Moment datete. Stan nahm seinen üblichen Platz neben Kyle ein und ich setzte mich wie immer ganz vorne in den Bus.

Die Fahrt zur South Park Highschool verlief relativ schnell und während der Fahrt konnte ich Stan die ganze Zeit auf Kyle einreden hören. Kyle behielt aber sein Schweigen bei.

Ich dagegen fing ebenfalls wieder an, mir Gedanken über Kyle und sein Verhalten zumachen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber in letzter Zeit musste ich öfters an ihn denken. Manchmal verbrachte ich so lange Zeit damit, dass ich so einige Male mit schrecken feststellen musste, dass ich eine komplette Unterrichtsstunde nur an Kyle hatte denken müssen. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie er mit den Leuten um sich herum umgeht. Wie er und ich miteinander umgehen. Wie er sich im Unterricht verhält. Wie er sich bewegt und redet. Und an eine Menge anderen merkwürdigen Kram, das ihn betraf. Langsam wurde es schon nervig, so oft an ihn zu denken. Wenn die anderen das erfahren würden, würden die mich doch alle für eine Schwuchtel halten und nicht mehr für cool. Aber ich bin es ja nicht und keiner kennt meine Gedanken, also ist alles in Ordnung. Und meine komischen Gedankengänge legen sich auch bald wieder, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich muss nur abwarten und versuchen nicht an ihn zu denken.

* * *

Ich hasse Montage! Hab ich das schon mal gesagt? Tja, ich sag es gern nochmal. ICH. HASSE. MONTAGE! Warum? Ganz einfach, am Montag kommen die Lehrer immer auf so bescheuerte Ideen, wie zum Beispiel einen Überraschungstest zu schreiben, um zu prüfen, ob wir übers Wochenende gelernt haben. Als ob ich nicht noch andere Hobbys habe außer lernen. Das ist mehr so Kyles Ding. Er lernt selbst an den Wochenenden wie der kleine brave Streberjude, der er ja ist. Ich wette, der schläft selbst mit seinem Algebra Buch. Wenn ich jemals mit Kyle in einem Bett schlafen werde, dann muss ich mich wahrscheinlich als Streber verkleiden, damit er sich an mich kuschelt … Was zum Teufel denk ich da eigentlich?! Meine Fresse, Eric Cartman, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen! Was ist bloß los mit mir? Verdammt nochmal ich bin NICHT schwul! Erst recht nicht wegen Kyle! Ich bin es überhaupt nicht! Also warum denk ich so was?! Gott!

BRIIIIIING!

Mittagessen, na endlich! Das wird mich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Aus diesem Grund packte ich schnell meine Sachen zusammen und flitzte aus der Klasse. Meine Bücher schmiss ich einfach so in meinen Spint und ging dann auf dem direkten Weg zur Cafeteria. Ich stelle mich in die Warteschlange an. Zum Glück war ich noch einer von den ersten, deswegen konnte ich mich schnell mit meinem Tablett in den Händen an einen freien Tisch setzen. Gerade als ich saß, sah ich wie Kyle, Stan und Craig die Cafeteria betraten. Alle drei stellten sich sofort in die Schlange. Kenny war wahrscheinlich mit Red hinter der Schule für 'ne schnelle Nummer. Das machte er öfters, da er sich sowieso sich das Essen hier nicht leisten konnte, weil seine Familie so scheiß arm ist.

Ich beobachtete Kyle von weitem. Er sah nicht mehr ganz so angepisst aus, eher nachdenklich. Dabei ignorierte er vollkommen Stan und Craig, die händchenhaltend mit einander flirteten. Stan und Craig waren jetzt schon seit knapp einem Jahr zusammen. Nachdem Wendy Stan mal wieder abblitzen lassen hatte, war er wieder in seine Emo-Phase verfallen. Auf einer Hausparty bei Clyde, wohin Kyle Stan gezwungen hat mithinzukommen, damit er auf andere Gedanken kommt, sind sich Craig und Stan näher gekommen. Craig hat das geschafft, was selbst Kyle nicht konnte, er hatte Stan davon überzeugt, dass er Wendy nicht bräuchte und es auch bessere als sie gibt. Stan hat an dem Abend in seinem betrunkenen Zustand mit einem ebenfalls betrunkenen Craig mal das gleiche Geschlecht ausprobiert. Anscheinend hatte es den beiden so gut gefallen, dass sie kaum eine Woche später ihre Beziehung öffentlich machten. Trotz der anfänglichen Verspottung, Hänseleien und auch die eine oder andere Prügelei haben die beiden ihre Beziehung nie bereut. Das hat sogar irgendwo auch meinen Respekt verdient, obwohl ich mich ebenfalls über die beiden lustig gemacht habe. Manchmal mache ich es heute noch. Aber ich wäre ja auch nicht Eric Cartman, wenn es anders wäre. Jedenfalls haben auch alle anderen Mitschüler deren Beziehung bis zum heutigen Tag akzeptiert oder es ist ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig geworden. Was auch immer.

Mittlerweile haben es die Jungs auch bis ganz nach vorne in der Schlange geschafft und kommen nun mit ihren Tabletts auf den Tisch zu, wo ich sitze. Craig und Stan setzen sich gegenüber von mir und Kyle nimmt den Platz auf der anderen Seite von Stan ein.

„Hey Cartman!", begrüßte mich Stan. „War ja irgendwie klar, dass du als erstes von uns hier bist. Hast du Kenny irgendwo gesehen?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber ich geh davon aus, dass er Red in den hinteren Teil der Schule gezerrt hat, um sie dort zu ficken. Wäre ja nichts Neues, oder? Außerdem hab ich die beiden schon heute Morgen im Bus miteinander rumfummeln sehen."

„Hmm. Da könntest du Recht haben. In letzter Zeit fehlt er dauernd beim Mittagsessen.", erwiderte er nachdenklich, während er in seinem Essen stocherte.

„Was soll er auch hier? Schließlich hat McCormick eh kein Geld für Essen.", warf Craig ein.

„Ganz meine Rede. Das armes Stück Scheiße kann sich kaum ein belegtes Brot leisten.", sagte ich abwertend.

„Trotzdem. Kenny könnte ruhig öfter mal wieder Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen und sich nicht dauernd durch die Gegend vögeln. Was meinst du denn dazu Kyle?", damit drehte sich Stan zu Kyle um. Kyle dagegen schien überhaupt nicht mitgekriegt zu haben, dass unsere Aufmerksamkeit allesamt auf ihn bezogen war. Er starrte nur auf sein Essen, dass er mit der Gabel hin und her schob. Genau wie vorhin als er in der Warteschlange stand, hatte er wieder diesen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Kyle?", fragte Stan und sah Kyle besorgt an. „Kyle? Kyle!" Stan schüttelte ihn aus seiner Trance.

„Hm? Was ist?" Kyle sah sich verwirrt um, nur um festzustellen, dass wir ihn alle ansahen.

„Was ist nur los mit dir? Heute Morgen warst total aggressiv und jetzt bist auf einmal so abwesend. Bedrückt dich irgendwas? Ist was passiert?" So langsam machte sich Stan ernsthafte Sorgen und er war nicht der einzige.

Kyle seufzte leise. „Es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur gerade ein wenig in meinen Gedanken versunken." Als er das sagte, sah er dabei mich so komisch an. Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich davon halten sollte. „Wisst ihr was? Ich hab irgendwie keinen richtigen Hunger. Ich geh mal etwas an die frische Luft."

„Soll ich mit dir kommen?"

„Nein, Stan. Ist schon gut. Ich muss einfach mal wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen." Damit stand er auf, ließ uns und sein unangerührtes Essen stehen und verschwand durch den Cafeteria Eingang.

Ein wenig perplex sahen wir ihm hinterher. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, dass ich nicht auch noch aufsprang, um ihm zu folgen.

Was geht nur in deinem Daywalker-kopf vor, Kyle?

* * *

Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief genauso langsam und langweilig, wie die davor. Und uns stand immer noch eine Stunde bevor. Ätzend. Ich will nur nach Haus, mich mit meiner Miez an meiner Seite aufs Sofa setzen Käsebällchen futtern und fernsehen. Ist es wirklich so schlimm einem Jungen seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen? Kann nicht einer der Lehrer krank sein oder sterben?

Es läutete. Letzte Stunde für heute und die hatte ich mit Kyle zusammen. Seid wir auf der Highschool waren, teilten wir nicht mehr alle Kurse miteinander. Biologie war der einzige Kurs den ich mit Kyle allein hatte, ohne dass Stan oder Kenny dabei waren. Irgendwie konnte ich nicht schnell genug zu meinem nächsten Klassenraum kommen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das daran lag, dass es der letzte Raum war in dem ich heute eine dreiviertel Stunde ausharren musste oder ob ich mich darauf freute Kyle wiederzusehen. Aber letzteres konnte nicht sein. Ich meine, warum sollte ich mich darauf freuen den jüdischen Daywalker aus New Jersey zu sehen? Ich sollte mich lieber angepisst fühlen so wie früher, wenn ich gezwungener Weise Zeit mit Kyle verbringen musste. Aber das war irgendwie schon lange nicht mehr so.

Ich betrat den Raum in dem sich auch bereits die meisten anderen Mitschüler eingefunden hatten, die diesen Kurs belegt hatten. Mir fiel gleich auf, dass Kyle anscheinend noch nicht da war. Es sei denn er hatte sich unter einem der Tische versteckt. Würde mich nicht wundern, da er sich heute so merkwürdig benahm.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Gedanken beendet, trat auch schon Kyle in den Raum gefolgt von Ms. Choksondik. Kyle setzte sich in dieselbe Reihe in der auch ich saß, allerdings lagen noch drei Plätze zwischen uns. Er muss gemerkt haben, dass ich ihn angesehen hatte, denn er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und erwiderte kurzzeitig meinen Blick bevor er seinen Kopf ruckartig zur Tafel umdrehte. Ich sah wie seine Wangen einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer bekamen. Kyle wurde rot wegen mir?

„Also schön, Klasse!", begann Ms. Choksondik. „Ab heute werden wir mit einem neuen Thema anfangen, dass für euch nicht ganz so neu ist. Ich rede von Sexualkunde." Sie schrieb das Thema für die nächsten Stunden an die Tafel während sie sprach und ignorierte das teilweise entnervte Stöhnen der Klasse.

Sexualkunde. Das einzige Thema über das jeder Teenager genauestens Bescheid weiß und es trotzdem jedem unangenehm war über die genauen Geschlechtsteile vor den anderen in der Klasse zu sprechen. Außerdem war es gleichzeitig das einzige Thema, dass uns bei manchen Erklärungen auflachen lies. Eine fiese Kombination.

„Heute werden wir uns hauptsächlich erst einmal mit dem Grundwissen über die weiblichen und männlichen Geschlechtsteile informieren. Dafür hab ich euch ein Arbeitsblatt kopiert, damit ich sehen kann, was ihr alles noch wisst.", erklärte Ms. Schock-beim-Anblick während sie die erwähnten Arbeitsblätter verteilte. „Ich möchte, dass ihr diese Stunde nutzt, um euer bereits vorhandenes Wissen aus der 6. Klasse wieder aufzufrischen. Ich werde am Ende der Stunde, die Zettel wieder einsammeln und sie durchschauen. Keine Sorge, dies wird nicht benotet." Der überwiegende Teil der Klasse atmete erleichtert auf.

„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ihr hier nichts tun braucht! Wer es wagen sollte ein leeres Blatt abzugeben, dem werde ich dafür eine 6 in der mündlichen Note hinzufügen.", drohte Ms. Choksondik, als sie merkte, dass sich die Hälfte der Klasse lieber anderen Dingen zuwenden wollte, als ihr weiterzuzuhören. Ihre kleine Drohung schien jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie zu ziehen. Sichtlich zufrieden darüber nickte sie und gab uns den Auftrag anzufangen.

Da mir meine Noten relativ egal waren, lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und sah mich in der Klasse um. Ich hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und drehte mich deshalb solange um, bis ich direkt in ein paar smaragdgrüne Augen blickte. Ein wenig verblüfft darüber, dass Kyle mich so intensiv ansah, konnte ich nicht anders als zurückzustarren. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie lange wir uns so ansahen. Kyle unterbrach diesmal nicht einmal den Blickkontakt, aber seine Wangen hatten wieder diese rötliche Farbe erhalten.

Ich selbst konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. Mir war vorher nie bewusst geworden, was für ein intensives grün seine Augen hatten. Sie nahmen einen geradezu gefangen und ließen dich nicht mehr los. Mir wurde irgendwie ganz anders. So merkwürdig warm. Hatte jemand die Heizung in diesem Raum zu hochgestellt?

„Eric Cartman, solltest du dich nicht lieber um deine Aufgaben kümmern, anstatt in der Klasse vor dich hin zu starren?", fragte eine leicht verärgerte Ms. Choksondik. Gleichzeitig schien ihre Stimme mich jedoch von dem Bann zu befreien, den Kyle auf mich gelegt hatte. Er blickte auf sein Arbeitsblatt hinunter, das er ebenfalls noch nicht angefangen hatte. Jedoch schien er es plötzlich eilig zu haben es auszufüllen. Vielleicht wollte er sich damit von unserem Blickaustausch ablenken.

„Eric! Ich rede mit dir.", ihre Stimmung wurde nicht gerade besser, als ich sie ignorierte und über das gerade Geschehene nachdachte.

„Hm?", fragte ich gelangweilt.

„Hör auf dich selbst abzulenken und mach deine Aufgaben! Oder willst du, dass ich dir eine schlechte Note eintrage?"

Als ob mich das interessieren würde. Eine mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon? Dennoch schnappte ich mir einen Stift und versuchte so gut es geht die Fragen auf dem Zettel zu beantworten. Allerdings lenkte mich Kyle von meinen Bemühungen ab.

Was war das gerade eben?

* * *

Schule aus. Nur noch meine Sachen in meinen Spint legen und dann ab nach Hause. Auf den Schulfluren versuchten die anderen Schüler ebenfalls zügig zu ihren Spinten zu kommen, um danach das Gebäude so schnell es geht zu verlassen. Erst als ich bei meinem Schließfach angekommen war, merkte ich, dass Kyle mir gefolgt war und mich jetzt unsicher ansah.

„Was gibt's, Jude?"

„Cartman, ich… ich wollte…nun ja, ich… ähm…", stotterte Kyle mit feuerroten Wange.

„Meine Güte, nun spuck es schon aus!", sagte ich leicht genervt. Er ist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen, also was stammelt er hier so rum?

„Ich wollte dich was fragen…", murmelte er leise, aber er redete nicht weiter.

„Und was willst du mich fragen?" Muss man dem alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Ähm… I-Ich wollte d-dich fragen, ob du m-mal mit m-mir ausgehen würdest? I-Ich mag dich schon länger… nun ja m-mehr als einen F-Freund…", stammelte er so leise, dass ich Anstrengungen hatte ihn zu verstehen.

Aber ich hatte es verstanden. Und im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht ganz genau wie ich reagieren sollte, dann…

„HAHAHAHAAA! ICH GLAUBS JA NICHT! HAHA!", brüllend vor Lachen, zog ich gleich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Leute um uns herum an. Kyle derweil sah mich geschockt an. „Oh Gott! Das ist echt gut! Du bittest mich um ein Date? Kaum zu glauben! Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Als ob ich jemals mit so einer lächerlichen und vor allem erbärmlichen Judenratte ausgehen würde! Außerdem bin ich keine Schwuchtel! Aber ich hab ja schon immer gesagt, dass du eine bist. Hahaha!"

Kyle hatte den Kopf gesenkt, wohl bewusst, dass alle Augen auf ihn lagen. Man konnte überall das Getuschel der Mitschüler hören. Kyle fühlte sich aufs Tiefste verletzt und blamiert.

„Aber… I-Ich wollte doch nur-", flüsterte er.

Doch ich unterbrach ihn: „Du wolltest nur was, Kyle? Mit mir auf verliebtes Pärchen machen? Ich weiß, dass es ein Sprichwort gibt von wegen ‚Was sich neckt, das liebt sich' oder auch anders herum. Scheißegal. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass jemand wie ich sich jemals auf dich einlassen würde. Du solltest den Sprichwörtern und liebes Romanen nicht immer glauben. Und wenn du es doch tust, dann bist du noch dämlicher als du aussiehst!" Ich sah, dass Kyle Tränen in den Augen standen und spürte einen kleinen Stich des schlechten Gewissens. Aber das verdrängte ich schleunigst wieder.

„Du bist einfach lächerlich! Wie kamst du auch nur auf den Gedanken, dass ich ‚ja' sagen würde? Der ganze Geruch der Druckerschwärze von deinen Büchern scheint dir wohl nicht bekommen zu sein. Hahaha! Ich krieg mich nicht mehr ein.", ich fing schon an Tränen zu lachen. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Mal ehrlich, was hat er sich dabei gedacht?

Kyle schien es nicht mehr auszuhalten so vor den anderen bloßgestellt zu werden. Mit tränennassem Gesicht lief er den Gang hinunter ins nächste Jungsklo. Ich hörte, wie einige ihn als Schwuchtel bezeichneten, während er an ihnen vorbei lief. Ich konnte nur schadenfroh vor mich hinlächeln.

Langsam löste sich die Menge um mich herum auf und ging tuschelnd zum Eingang der Schule, um hoffentlich noch ihren Bus zu erwischen. Ich schloss meinen Spint und verließ das Gebäude. Leider hatte ich meinen Bus bereits verpasst und durfte deswegen jetzt zu Fuß nach Haus laufen. Leise verfluchte ich Kyle dafür, dass er nicht die Eier hatte mir sein Geständnis in einen der Pausen zu beichten, dann hätte ich wenigstens nicht den Bus verpasst.

Ich grummelte vor mich hin, wobei meine Gedanken unweigerlich zu Kyles Beichte wanderten. Warum hat er gedacht, dass ich seine Einladung annehmen würde? Ich habe ihm schließlich nie einen Grund gegeben zu denken, dass ich ihn auf irgendeine Weise mag. Zur Hölle, ich mach mich doch nicht umsonst über ihn lustig. Und trotzdem konnte ich immer noch eine kleine Stimme in mir flüstern hören, dass selbst er diese Behandlung nicht verdient hatte. Jedoch ließ ich sie schnell verstummen.

Ich brauchte fast eine Stunde bis ich Zuhause war. Das kam aber auch daher, dass der Wind heute ziemlich stark war und ich die meiste Zeit Gegenwind hatte. Aber endlich war auch ich daheim. Meinen Rucksack warf ich achtlos in die Ecke und machte mich als erstes auf den Weg in die Küche. Im Küchenschrank fand ich noch eine Tüte Käsebällchen. Die Letzte! Mum musste unbedingt neue kaufen, am besten noch heute, wenn sie von der Arbeit kommt.

Mit meinen Käsebällchen setzte ich mich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Eine Weile zappte ich einfach wahllos durch die Kanäle in der Hoffnung zumindest eine gute sehenswerte Sendung zu finden. Aber anscheinend sollte es einfach nicht sein. Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag.

Ich beschloss stattdessen in mein Zimmer zu gehen und Musik zu hören. In meinem Zimmer schnappte ich mir meinen iPod, schaltete ihn an, steckte mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Zwischendurch griff nach den Käsebällchen und schob mir ein paar in den Mund. Gähnend hörte ich die letzte Strophe von ‚With You – Linkin Park'.

_I hit you and you hit me back_

_We fall to the floor/ the rest of the day stands still_

_Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_

_Now I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/ slow to react_

_Even though you're close to me_

_You're still so distant/ and I can't bring you back_

_It's true the way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

_You/ now I see/ keeping everything inside_

_You/ now I see/ even when I close my eyes_

Die letzten Töne vergingen und meine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Kyle. In meinem Kopf ging ich jedes Detail seines Gesichts durch. Seine stechend grünen Augen. Seine helle Haut und die paar Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen, die man kaum sehen konnte. Seine vollen rosa Lippen, die sich zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte. Seine roten Haare, die im Laufe der Zeit von seinem Afro-Look zu sanften Locken wurden, die er trotzdem unter seinem Ushanka versteckte. Er ließ zwar einige Strähnen drunter hervorschauen, aber dennoch nahm er fast nie seine Mütze ab.

Als ich so über Kyle nachdachte, merkte ich, dass dieses warme Gefühl wieder da war. Mein Herz schien auch schneller zu klopfen. Nein, verdammt! Ich bin nicht in Kyle verliebt. Er ist nur ein dummer, dreckiger Jude! Nichts weiter!

Das nächste Lied wollte gerade anlaufen. Nach den ersten paar Tönen stellte ich schnellstens das nächste Lied an. Ich wollte jetzt bestimmt nicht von t.a.t.u ‚All the things she said' hören, wo das Lied doch von Lesben handelte. Und ich wollte mich jetzt bestimmt nicht mit noch mehr homosexuellen Scheiß beschäftigen.

Auch wollte ich nicht weiter über Kyle nachdenken, doch er schlich sich immer wieder in meine Gedanken zurück. Unweigerlich hatte ich plötzlich wieder das Bild vor Augen, als Kyle mit Tränen in den Augen vor mir stand. Ab genau diesem Punkt schlug mir mein schlechtes Gewissen voll in die Fresse. Plötzlich bereute ich alles, was ich vorhin zu ihm gesagt habe. Mein Gewissen zerfraß mit praktisch von innen und ich hatte das Bedürfnis mich bei ihm für mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Ich versuchte eine Weile an etwas anderes zu denken und den ganzen Vorfall in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Nach zwanzig Minuten gab ich auf.

Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten, um mir meine Jacke anzuziehen und Kyle aufzusuchen. Das würde nicht leicht werden. Ich hasse es mich für etwas zu entschuldigen, vor allem bei Kyle. Aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht eher Ruhe haben würde, bis ich es hinter mich gebracht hatte.

Meinen iPod laufend Musik spielen lassend, lief ich zum Broflovski-Haushalt. Nach wenigen Minuten stand vor Kyles Haustür und drückte die Klingel. Wenig überraschend machte Mrs. Broflovski die Tür auf.

„Oh. Hallo, Eric. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Was glaubte sie denn was ich wohl von ihr wollte? Ich steh bestimmt nicht vor ihrer Haustür um mit ihr einen kleinen Plausch zu halten. Ich wollte zu Kyle! Das war doch wohl offensichtlich. Cool bleiben, Cartman.

„Hallo, Mrs. Broflovski. Ich wollte wohl zu Kyle, wenn das in Ordnung ist." Gut gemacht, Eric. Schön cool geblieben.

„Natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Aber Kyle ist im Moment nicht Zuhause. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, wo er hingegangen sein könnte.", sagte sie unerschütterlich.

„Haben Sie wenigstens eine leise Ahnung, wo er sein könnte?", fragte ich höflich. Ich musste mich einfach bei Kyle entschuldigen.

„Hmm… Er könnte vielleicht bei Starks Teich sein. Mein Bubbele schien ein wenig aufgeregt zu sein. Normalerweise geht er dann immer dort hin, um sich zu beruhigen und nachzudenken.", erwiderte sie nachdenklich.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Broflovski!", rief ich ihr über meine Schulter zu, da ich mich bereits auf den Weg zu Starks Teich begeben wollte.

„Keine Ursache, Eric!", rief sie mir hinterher.

* * *

Auf dem Weg dahin hörte ich mir ‚Figure.09' von Linkin Park an. Der Text stimmte mich nachdenklich und ich versuchte mir gleichzeitig zu überlegen, wie ich mich bei Kyle entschuldigen könnte.

_Nothing ever stops these thoughts_

_And the pain attached to them_

_Sometimes I wonder why this is happening_

_It's like nothing I can do_

_Will distract me when_

_I think of how I shot myself in the back again_

'_Cause from the infinite words I could say/ I_

_Put all the pain you gave to me on_

_Display/ but didn't_

_Realize/ instead of setting it free/ I_

_Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

_(It never goes away/ never goes away)_

_And now_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be right here_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be my fear_

_I can't separate myself from_

_What I've done_

_I've given up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

Ich dachte darüber nach, wie ich mich fühlte, wenn Kyle in der Nähe war. Wie mein Körper auf ihn reagierte. Mir wurde immer so warm. Mein Herz klopfte so schnell und stark und ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Und das war KEIN Hungergefühl!

_Hearing your name/ the memories_

_Come back again_

_I remember when it started happening_

_I'd see you in every thought I had and then_

_The thoughts slowly found words_

_Attached to them_

_And I knew as they escaped away I was_

_Committing myself to them/ and every day I_

_Regret saying those things/ 'cause now_

_I see/ that I_

_Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

_(It never goes away/ never goes away)_

Ich hatte diese Gefühle und Verhaltensweise schon länger an den Tag gelegt. Aber bis jetzt habe ich einfach versucht mir einzureden, dass das nur eine Phase ist und wieder vorbeigeht. Was aber, wenn es so bleibt? Was wenn ich in Kyle verliebt bin?

_And now_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be right here_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be my fear_

_I can't separate myself from_

_What I've done_

_I've given up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

_(Never goes away/ never goes away)_

_(It never goes away/ it never goes away)_

_Get away from_

_Me_

_Gimme my space back/ you gotta just_

_Go_

_Everything comes down to memories of_

_You_

_I've kept it in but now I'm letting you_

_Know_

_I've let you go_

_Get away from me_

Was wenn ich Kyle nur weiterhin runtergemacht habe um mich meinen Gefühlen nicht stellen zu müssen? Wenn ich ihn nur deswegen von mir fernhalten wollte?

_And now_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be right here_

_You've become a part of me_

_You'll always be my fear_

_I can't separate myself from_

_What I've done_

_I've given up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

_I've let myself become you_

_I've let myself become lost inside these_

_Thoughts of you_

_Giving up a part of me_

_I've let myself become you_

Ich glaube, ich musste den Tatsachen endlich ins Auge sehen. Ich, Eric Theodore Cartman, liebe Kyle Isaac Broflovski…

* * *

Ich erreichte Starks Teich und suchte alles nach einer orangen Jacke und einem grünen Ushanka in der Ferne ab. Lange musste ich allerdings nicht suchen. Dort auf einer Parkbank saß er ganz alleine und starrte auf das Wasser zu seinen Füßen. Langsam schritt ich auf ihn zu. Der Schnee knirschte unter meinen Schuhen, daher musste er mich bereits kommen gehört haben.

„Stan, ich hab gesagt, ich will alleine sein."

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin es nur.", sagte ich als ich direkt hinter ihm stand.

Kyle drehte sich blitzartig zu mir um und sah mich mit geschockten Augen an. Dennoch konnte ich auch die Trauer in seinen Augen erkennen, egal wie sehr er versuchte es zu verbergen.

„W-Was machst du denn hier? Hast du noch nicht genug auf meinen Gefühlen rumgetrampelt?" Ich konnte Spuren von Wut aus seiner Stimme entnehmen. Er hatte auch allen Grund um wütend zu sein.

„Nein. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Lass mich ausreden!", sagte ich eilig, als ich merkte, dass er mich unterbrechen wollte. „Wie ich mich vorhin in der Schule aufgeführt habe war falsch. Ich hätte mich nicht über deine Gefühle lustig machen dürfen und vor allem hätte ich dich nicht vor allen bloßstellen sollen. Ich-", unsicher, ob ich die nächsten Worte wirklich aussprechen wollte, unterbrach ich meine kleine Ansprache.

„Du was?", hackte Kyle nach.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und sprach dann weiter: „Ich habe heute oft an dich denken müssen, auch schon bevor du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich magst. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hab ich in den letzten Wochen öfters an dich denken müssen. Und ich denke, ich habe erst heute richtig kapiert, was das eigentlich mit mir los ist." Ich beobachtete Kyle, während ich sprach ganz genau, um seine Reaktion einschätzen zu können. Leider war ich nicht der beste darin Gesichter zu lesen. Die nächsten Worte wollten nur schwer herauskommen.

„Ich… ich glaube, ich bin in dich verliebt, Kyle…"

Er sah mich mit großen Augen an und sein Mund stand offen. Was soll ich jetzt daraus schließen? War das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Fuck, ich hab keine Ahnung! Vor lauter Nervosität redete ich einfach weiter.

„Ich… ähm… Ich glaube, dass ich dich immer nur so scheiße behandelt habe, weil ich mir nicht eingestehen wollte, dass ich vielleicht Gefühle für dich habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum mir das erst heute klargeworden ist. Vielleicht lag es daran, was du gesagt hast. Ich meine… ich… ich…Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht! Bitte, Kyle, sag bitte irgendwas dazu und lass mich hier nicht weiter dummes Zeug reden!", flehte ich ihn an. Ich konnte, diese Stille einfach gerade nicht ertragen.

„Ähm… Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht genau, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt solche Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören.", lachte leicht verschämt.

„Sag mir einfach, ob du mir für alles was ich dir je angetan habe verzeihen kannst."

Kyle senkte seinen Blick auf seinen Schoß. Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille sprach er dann endlich wieder zu mir.

„Du hast mich heute wirklich verletzt. Dagegen war das, was du in der Vergangenheit getan und gesagt hast nichts gegen." Er sah mich vorwurfsvoll an und ich wollte mich am liebsten ganz klein machen. „Du hast mich verletzt… aber wenn du das was du gerade gesagt hast ernst gemeint hast-"

„Das habe ich!"

„dann bin ich bereit dir zu verzeihen. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass du solche Worte von dir geben könntest ohne, dass du es wirklich so meinst.", endete er mit einem Lächeln.

Mein Herz schlug so schnell wie noch nie und ich konnte kaum beschreiben, wie erleichtert ich gerade war. Vor Freude zog ich Kyle in eine stürmische Umarmung. Er gab einen überraschten Laut von sich.

Sanft flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr: „Danke, Kyle. Du hast keine Ahnung wie viel mir das bedeutet…"

Kyle lächelte und legte seine Arme um meinen Hals und den Kopf auf meine Schulter. Erst dann wurde mir bewusst wie nah wir uns gerade waren und ich errötete leicht. Ich zog mich ein wenig aus der Umarmung zurück, ließ ihn aber nicht los und sah ihm in die Augen. Diese grünen Augen, die ich so sehr liebte. Merkwürdig wie leicht es mir auf einmal fällt sowas zu denken.

Kyles Wangen waren ebenfalls mit einem rosa-ton verziert. Er kam meinem Gesicht langsam näher und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Und dann lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Ob man es nun glaubt oder nicht, aber dies war mein erster Kuss überhaupt! Aber er hätte nicht schöner sein können, denn Kyles Körper sowie seine Lippen schmiegten sich perfekt an mich und meine. So als wäre er für mich geschaffen worden.

Leider war es viel zu schnell vorbei, weil wir von zwei Idioten unterbrochen wurden.

„Was zum Teufel?!", rief Stan erschrocken aus, der gerade zusammen mit Craig und Kenny auf uns zukamen.

„In dieser Stadt ist ja schon einiges schräges passiert, aber das übertrifft alles!", steuerte Kenny bei. Craig nickte nur zustimmend.

Ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust mich ausgerechnet jetzt vor den anderen zu rechtfertigen und ein Blick auf Kyles Gesicht sagte mir, dass er dasselbe dachte.

„Leckt mich Leute. Ich geh mit Kyle nach Hause!" Ich griff nach Kyles Hand und ging mit ihm an den drei Vollpfosten vorbei in die Richtung meines Hauses. Kyle lächelte mich an und verflochtete unsere Finger miteinander. Somit ließen wir unsere Vergangenheit ruhen und blickten in eine neue gemeinsame Zukunft. Vielleicht waren Montage doch nicht so beschissen.

* * *

„Huh? Was ist gerade nur passiert? Ich meine, was habe ich verpasst? Heute Morgen hat Kyle Cartman noch eine auf sein fettes Maul gegeben und nun laufen sie händchenhaltend den Sonnenuntergang entgegen? Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr.", sagte Stan frustriert.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich bin sicher Kyle wird dir später alles erklären.", sprach Craig sanft zu seinem Freund und legte den Arm um ihn.

„Genau, Stan. Deswegen wird sich ja nicht gleich alles ändern. Ich meine nur, weil die bei-", weiter kam Kenny nicht mehr, als plötzlich eine riesige Fichte auf ihn landete und ihn wie einen Käfer zerquetschte.

„BAUM FÄLLT!", rief irgendein Förster hinter ihnen. Leider nur ein wenig zu spät.

Entsetzt rief Stan: „Oh mein Gott! Sie haben Kenny getötet! Ihr Schweine!"

Ja, anscheinend wird sich so manches in South Park nie ändern, auch wenn dort selbst das unmögliche möglich wird.

**Disclaimer**:

South Park IST Eigentum von Matt Stone und Trey Parker.

Story by: Sarah W.


End file.
